The Lair of the White Worm/Chapter 33
FROM HIS WIFE’S room Adam Salton went straight to the study in the tower, where he knew Sir Nathaniel would be at that hour. The old man was alone, so, when he had entered in obedience to the “Come in,” which answered his query, he closed the door and came and sat down beside him. He began at once: “Do you think, sir, it would be well for me to buy Diana’s Grove?” “God bless my soul!” said the old man, startled, “what on earth would you want to do that for?” “Well, sir, I have vowed to destroy that White Worm, and my being able to do whatever I may choose with the Lair would facilitate matters and avoid complications.” Sir Nathaniel hesitated longer than usual before speaking. He was thinking deeply. “Thank you, Adam, for telling me—though, indeed, I had almost taken so much for granted. But it is well to have accurate knowledge if one is going to advise. I think that, for all reasons, you would do well to buy the property and to have the conveyance settled at once. If you should want more money than is immediately convenient, let me know, so that I may be your banker.” “Thank you, sir, most heartily; but, indeed, I have more money at immediate call than I can want. I am glad you approve.” “More than approve. You are doing a wise thing in a financial way. The property is historic, and as time goes on it will increase in value. Moreover, I may tell you something which indeed is only a surmise, but which, if I am right, will add great value to the place.” Adam listened. He went on: “Has it ever struck you why the old name, ‘The Lair of the White Worm,’ was given? Imagine the word ‘white’ in italics. We know now that there was a snake which in early days was called a worm; but why white?” “I really don’t know, sir; I never thought of it. I simply took it for granted.” “So did I at first—long ago. But later I puzzled my brain for a reason.” “And what was the reason, sir?” “Simply and solely because the snake or worm was white.” “How was that? There must have been a reason. Tradition did not give it a colour without some reason.” “Evidently what people saw was white. I puzzled over it till I saw some light on the subject.” “Won’t you let me follow your reasoning, sir?” “Certainly. We are in the county of Stafford, where the great industry of china-burning was originated and grew. Stafford owes much of its wealth to the large deposits of the rare china clay found in it from time to time. These deposits became in time pretty well exhausted; but for centuries Stafford adventurers looked for the special clay as Ohio and Pennsylvania farmers and explorers looked for oil. Anyone owning real estate on which clay can be discovered strikes a sort of gold mine.” “Yes, and then—” The young man looked puzzled. The old man continued: “The original ‘Worm’ so-called, from which the name of the place came, had to find a direct way down to the marshes and the mud-holes. Now, the clay is easily penetrable, and the original hole probably pierced the bed of china clay. When once the way was made it became a sort of highway for the Worm. But as much movement was necessary to ascend such a great and steep height, some of the clay got attached to his rough skin by attrition. The downway must have been easy work, and there was little attrition, but the ascent was different, and when the monster came to view in the upper world, he was fresh from contact with the white clay. Hence the name, which has no cryptic significance but only fact. Now, if that surmise be true—and I do not see why it is not—there must be a deposit of valuable clay of immense depth. And there is no reason why it is not of equally large superficies.” Adam’s comment pleased the old gentleman. “I have it in my bones, sir, that you have struck—or rather reasoned out—a great truth.” Sir Nathaniel went on cheerfully, “When the world of commerce and manufacture wakes up to the value of your find, it will be as well that your title to ownership has been perfectly secured. If anyone ever deserved such a gain, it is you.” With his friend’s aid, Adam secured the property without loss of time. Then he went to see his uncle, and told him about it. Mr. Salton was delighted to find his young relative already constructively the owner of so fine an estate—and one which gave him an important status in the county. The next morning, when Adam went in to his host in the smoking-room, the latter asked him how he purposed to proceed with regard to keeping his vow. “It is a difficult matter which you have undertaken. To destroy such a monster is something like one of the labours of Hercules, in that not only its size and weight and power of using them in little-known ways are against you, but the occult side is alone an unsurpassable difficulty. The Worm is already master of all the elements except fire. And I do not see how fire can be used for the attack. It has only to sink into the earth in its charted way, and you could not overtake it if you had the resources of the biggest coal-mine in existence. But I daresay you have mapped out some plan in your mind,” he added courteously. “I have, sir. But, of course, it is purely theoretical and may not stand the test of practice.” “May I know the idea you formed?” “Well, sir, this was my argument: This old lady is fairly experienced. I suppose, by the way, that there is no offence in calling her an old lady, considering that she has been disporting herself in her own way for some thousands of years. So there is no use in trying means that were familiar to her at the time of the Flood. I have been turning my brain inside out and upside down to hit on a new scheme. We hear in Ecclesiastes that there is nothing new under the sun, and as she antedated that work, I daresay she is up to everything which has been popularly known ever since. So at last I decided to try a new adaptation of an old scheme. It is about a century old. But what is a century to her? At the time of the Chartist trouble an idea spread amongst financial circles that an attack was going to be made on the Bank of England. Accordingly, the directors of that institution consulted many persons who were supposed to know what steps should be taken, and it was finally decided that the best protection against fire—which is what was feared—was not water but sand. To carry the scheme into practice great store of fine sea-sand—the kind that blows about and is used to fill hour-glasses—was provided throughout the building, especially at the points liable to attack, from which it could be brought into use. “I propose to follow the example. I shall provide at Diana’s Grove, as soon as it comes into my possession, an enormous amount of such sand, and shall take an early occasion of pouring it into the well-hole, which it will in time choke. Thus Lady Arabella, in her guise of the White Worm, will find herself cut off from her refuge. The hole is a narrow one, and is some hundreds of feet deep. The weight of the sand this can contain would not in itself be sufficient to obstruct; but the friction of such a body working up against it would be tremendous.” “One moment. What use, then, would the sand be for destruction?” “None, directly; but it would hold the struggling body in place till the rest of the scheme came into practice.” “And what is the rest?” “As the sand is being poured into the well-hole at intervals, large quantities of dynamite can also be thrown in!” “Good. But how would the dynamite explode—for, of course, that is what you intend. Would not some sort of wire or fuse be required for each parcel of dynamite?” Adam smiled. “Not in these days, sir. That was proved in the second and greater explosion at Hell Gate in New York. Before the explosion a hundred thousand pounds of dynamite in sealed canisters was placed about the miles of workings. At the last a charge of gunpowder was fired—a ton or so. And the concussion exploded all the dynamite. It was most successful. Those who were non-experts in high explosives expected that every pane of glass in New York would be shattered. But, in reality, the explosive did no harm outside the area intended, although sixteen acres of rock had been mined and only the supporting walls and pillars had been left intact. The whole of the rocks which made the whirlpool in East River were simply shattered into the size of matches.” Sir Nathaniel nodded approval. “That seems a good plan—a very excellent one. But if it has to tear down so many feet of precipice it may wreck the whole neighbourhood.” “And free it for ever from a monster,” added Adam, as he left the room to find his wife.